


I’m Proud Of You

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Lightwoods, BAMF Magnus Bane, Camille and Sebastian are dumb, Conspiring Malec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Malec in high school, out and proud and happy.





	I’m Proud Of You

Alec woke up to his sister jumping on him and when he opened his eyes she was smiling down at him. It wasn’t a I love you smile but I have something up my sleeve smile. “What Izzy?”

“Big brother, today I’m picking out your outfit.”

Alec just rolled his eyes and didnt even try to fight it because he knew it was fight he would never win. “Whatever, I’m going to shower.” He didnt wait for Izzy to get off of him he just rolled out of bed as she squealed and Alec busted out laughing at her stunned expression as she fell to the ground

When he got out of the shower his clothes were laying on his bed, they were black skinny jeans that he knows he didnt buy. When he put them on, he knew exactly who bought them by the fact they were two sizes to small but he wore them anyways. He put on the baby blue cashmere sweater and even though it was a little tight he actually felt comfortable in this particular outfit. If Izzy would pick out more outfits like this he might actually consider letting her take him shopping.

He was ready quickly and of course his sister wasn’t and as they left out the door they were already ten minutes late. When they walked into school he rushed to his locker and grabbed his stuff for first period. As he was rounding the corner he heard Camille Belcourt and Sebastian Verlac talking. He was going to walk right past them but when he heart Magnus’ name he stopped and hid around the corner listening to their conversation.

“So you know what to do Camille?’

“Yes Seb, when Magnus walks into the cafeteria I kiss him and Alec will be devastated at thinking his boyfriend cheated on him. You’ll be there to comfort him and then Maggie will come back into my arms like he always does after a breakup.”

“Good, hopefully this will work. I need a piece of that ass.”

Camille rolled her eyes, “whatever.” And they walked away. Alec was furious, he actually thought Sebastian was his friend and like he would ever hook up with him. Even though he thought they were friends Sebastian kind of gave him the creeps sometimes but he could never pinpoint what it was until now. He was glad Magnus was in his first period so he could tell them what they were planning and they can come up with their own plan. Alec got to first period right before the bell rang and when he saw Magnus he couldn’t help but smile.

When Mrs. Fairchild gave them their assignment and they could actually talk Alec told him everything he heard and they came up with a plan. “Alexander this is perfect. Thanks for not believing anything thats winch says.”

“I would never Magnus, I trust you.”

When the bell rung Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss, “I love you, see you at lunch.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him back, “love you too.”

Alec walked away with a smile on his face. When Alec first started high school he was in the closest too afraid of what his family and friends would think of him. Then he met Magnus and he helped him see that there was nothing wrong with him and if they thought differently of him then it was them who was missing out. When Alec finally gained enough courage he sat his family down and told them the truth and he was surprised when they said they pretty much already suspected and that they didnt care. All that they cared about was that he was happy and in the moment he truly was.

Magnus had become his best friend and it wasn’t until he started dating Camille when he realized he was in loved with him. It killed him to see him with Camille everyday but he battled through it because even if he just had Magnus in his life as a friend he was happy. In the time he dated Camille it wasn’t a happy relationship, after they dated for four months Magnus broke up with her after finding out she cheated on him constantly. Alec knew he should have been upset for his best friend but he was happy because he knew something was off about Camille from the start but Magnus was happy and thats all he cared about.

After another year of friendship Alec had finally gained up enough courage to ask Magnus out. And when Magnus responded with finally all he could do was smiled. That was year and half ago and they’ve been dating ever since, after the first sixth months Alec knew Magnus was the love of his life. He knew he was still young but when you know you just know.

The next two periods went by pretty fast especially since he had them with one of his best friends Simon. When they first met he drove Alec crazy but eventually Alec got use to him and he learned they actually had a lot in common. Simon had also been there for him during the whole time Camille and Magnus were dating. Simon was the first person he told how in love with Magnus he was. Simon assured him that everything would be ok and at first he didnt believe him but now he knows he was right about everything.

Him and Simon got to lunch and sat down at their normal table with their friends and Alec waited for Magnus to come in. He saw Camille sit down at the table across from them. He saw her and Sebastian smirking and Alec couldn’t wait to wipe it off their smug faces.

When Magnus walked in their eyes met and Alec smiled so wide and bright the sun would be jealous. He went to walk over and at the same time he saw Camille get up and walk to Magnus. Alec intentially was walking slow and just as Camille went in to kiss him Magnus spun and went around her and walk straight into Alecs arms kissing him right there in front of the whole cafeteria. When they broke apart they looked at Camille who was now sitting next to Sebastian and they did not look happy.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, nodded and walked over to Camille and Sebastian all with huge smiles on their faces. “What do you want?” Camille snapped.

Alec spoke loud for the whole cafeteria to hear, “the next time you two dumbasses come up with a plan to break us up try not to do it in the middle of the hallway for anyone to hear.”

“I dont know what your talking about.” Camille snarled.

“Of course you dont, you stupid bitch I heard the whole thing. Now everyone knows who you two really are. Your pathetic.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and walked back to their friend as the whole cafeteria was looking at Camille and Sebastian.

When Alec looked at Izzy he saw something in her eyes, she was about to do something. Normally Alec would stop her but not this time, whatever Camille and Sebastian were about to get they deserved it. Izzy went to the drink machine and bought a fruit punch, opened it and started walking over to Camille and Sebastian and poured the whole thing over both their heads while the whole cafeteria looked on laughing at the both of them.

“Stay away from my family or this is the least you’ll have to worry about.” She flung her hair over her shoulder and walked back towards their table. When she sat down everyone was staring at her and she smirked, “nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.”

Ragnor laughed, “remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“That was hot.” Simon said but then realized he said that out loud and ducked his head. He felt someone looking at him and when he looked up he saw Alec staring at him. Simon smiled sheepishly not knowing what to say.

“I approve.” Was all Alec said, he knew Izzy had a crush on Simon but he never knew Simon had returned it until this moment.

Magnus leaned in and whispered, “I’m proud of you.”

Alec smiled, “maybe later, you can show me just how proud...” he grabbed the upper part of Magnus’ thigh close to his crotch knowing how much it turned him on, “you are.”

Magnus grunted as he bit his earlobe, “I look forward to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the theme of this series not to only include not taking Camille's shit but anyone who tries to break them up or come in between them.
> 
> Any suggestions for story topics?


End file.
